Sorry, Wrong Universe
by joetoez
Summary: Young DeadPool crosses over to the DC side of things and sees what's it like to be a member of the Young Justice crew.


"_Sorry, Wrong Universe_."(Part 1)

Mount Justice. Happy Harbor, Rhode Island.

"Security alert, security alert." Repeated the computer, a frustrated Tim Drake slammed his fist against the wall, "Damn it, what could it be this time?" Questioned Dick Grayson, as he scanned the area. The room fell silent, a loud "Wa-hooey." Could be heard throughout the cave. A young DeadPool crashed in laughing maniacally, wreaking havoc within the cave. "Who is this dirt bag!?" Yelled Bart, as he sped in. "No clue," replied Tim Drake as he readied his staff. "Hey, nice stick, yoink!" Said Young DeadPool as he swiped the staff from Tim Drake's hands. DeadPool began swinging the staff around still in his motorcycle, Grayson dodged as he was almost hit from a swing. "I got this!" Yelled Beast Boy as he turned into a Gorilla extending his arms out, grabbing DeadPool into a forced bear hug. "Ouch, hey!" Yelled DeadPool, as he struggled.

Grayson folded his arms and arched a brow as he examined DeadPool. "Any idea who he is?" asked Tim, looking at the struggling DeadPool and Beast Boy, "Ow, hey! Stop that!" yelled Beast Boy as DeadPool was pinching him. "No clue, though he does resemble Death Stroke." Tim placed a finger to his chin and began to think, "Any relation?" He questioned, "Nope, knowing how he almost wrecked the place." Bart walked in, with a bag of chips. "So, any ideas on our masked rogue?" he questioned with a full mouth. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Grayson said swiping the chips away, he looked at the bag, "We'll talk about this later, for now let's focus on this freak." DeadPool's eyes widened as he heard the word 'freak', "Freak? Me?" DeadPool laughed. "Oh man, if I had a penny for every time I heard that gag." Grayson approached DeadPool, and looked at him, "Who are you, idiot?" DeadPool squirmed from Beast Boy's grasp, "Name's Wade, Wade Wilson, but call me DeadPool!" Grayson blinked, "Never heard of you." DeadPool chuckled, "Well that's 'cause I'm not from this universe." The team stopped for a moment, and Beast Boy released him. "Not from this universe?" questioned Bart. "Yup, I'm a universe travel-y type…kid!" Wade said as he fixed his mask. "Next time, easy on the bear hug." DeadPool said to Beast Boy, "Right, noted." Beast Boy nodded.

"What universe are you from?" Tim questioned, DeadPool gasped, "No way! It's the boy wonder." He said running over to Robin, grabbing his cape. "Hey, what do you look like with out—"Tim slapped his hand as DeadPool reached for his mask, "Rule Number One, don't touch the mask." DeadPool laughed. "So what's it like working with the Batman?" Wade said clapping his hands, "Ya' know, I'm not the only one who worked with Batman." Tim said, looking over to Grayson. "There are two Robins?" DeadPool arched a brow, "Whoa, mind equal blown," Beast Boy held up an index finger and smiled, "Noted." DeadPool leaned over to Beast Boy, "Shut it monkey boy." DeadPool said, Beast Boy arched an angered brow at DeadPool.

Grayson looked dumbfounded as he, Tim, and Garfield all looked at DeadPool as he was talking to Bart. "Another universe?" Tim whispered, "Think he could be an assassin?" Questioned Beast Boy, "Not that I know of," replied Grayson. "And then, I shot the dude in the neck!" DeadPool yelled, Bart exclaimed, "Whoa! Cool!" Tim walked over to the sink and began to clean a plate. "Well, whoever he is, watch him, he could mean trouble." Beast Boy whispered, "Noted." DeadPool plopped on the couch and heard his stomach growl. "Yo, Timmy—"Tim growled, "its Tim." DeadPool snorted, "Right, Tim, what's to eat around here?" Grayson tossed DeadPool a bag of chips. DeadPool and Bart began fighting for the bag, "Give it here," said Bart, "He tossed it to me," yelled DeadPool. Grayson, Tim, and Beast Boy sighed. "I guess Bart found a new friend." Beast Boy and Tim chuckled at the joke as the two fought for the bag. Grayson however, narrowed his eyes and focused on DeadPool.


End file.
